1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device construction, and particularly to a coupling mechanism for an electronic device and electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices are often characterized by slimness, light weight, and portability to meet user demand Convenience of use and low price are also significant priorities.
Conventionally, a notebook computer and its display are hinged together. Relative positioning of the notebook computer and its display, however, is not available. Further, no height adjustment of the display can be performed.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.